Please Don't !
by Lord Joongie
Summary: "Saat aku tak bisa menjadi seseorang yang kau cintai, maka aku memutuskan untuk tak lagi berdiri disampingmu, sebagai sahabatmu" / Inspirasi by mc K Will ' Please don't ' / Hope You Like / Yunjae and Son Ho Jun / Oneshoot


_**= Please Don't! =**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho and Son Ho Jun**_

 _ **Genre : Little hurt and drama**_

 _ **Rate : T+**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka demi berjalannya cerita yang saya buat ini.**_

 _ **Warning : GS, OOC.**_

 _ **inspired by MV K Will dengan judul yang sama ' please don't!'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **_ Happy Reading _**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kalau aku tak bisa menjadi sosok yang kau cintai, maka aku memutuskan untuk tak lagi menjadi sahabatmu.**_

.

.

.

Kebersamaan yang terjalin karena ikatan kasih sayang itu memang lebih indah.

.

.

"Yunnie-ya... irreona!" Jaejoong mengguncang pelan tubuh besar Yunho, raut wajahnya terlihat kesal. Pasalnya, sudah berulang kali dia berusaha membangunkan pria itu, namun tak memberikan dampak apapun. Jangankan bangun, mengubah posisi tidurnya saja tidak.

"Sudahlah! Biarkan saja dia tidur, kita tinggalkan saja dia." seorang pria lain, Son Ho Jun berdiri diambang pintu kamar Yunho. Tangannya memegang cangkir yang terlihat mengepulkan asap.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu Ho Jun-ah, pagi ini dia harus ke Daegu, meninjau lokasi pembangunan sekolah itu." Jaejoong masih berusaha menggoyang lengan Yunho. Berharap dengan begitu, sahabatnya itu segera bangun.

"Hah!"

"Yaaaaa... Yunho-ya, kau tahu? Jaejoongie hari ini masak sup ikan kesukaanmu, kalau kau tak bangun maka aku yang..."

"Andwae!"

Buagh...

"Kau mengagetkanku pabbo! cepat mandi!" sungut Jaejoong kesal, pasalnya Yunho bangun mendadak dan langsung berteriak tepat didepan telinganya. Sebuah bantal melayang cantik tepat menghantam wajah kusut Yunho.

"Ahahahahaha... Kajja Joongie, kita tinggalkan beruang gendut itu." Ho Jun melenggang keluar dari kamar Yunho. Dan ketika Jaejoong hendak mengikuti langkah Ho Jun, Yunho sudah lebih dulu mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Morning kiss untukku mana Boo?" Yunho memonyongkan bibir hatinya yang bukannya disambut Jaejoong dengan gembira, tapi disambut yeoja itu dengan kerutan tebal di dahinya.

"Cuci mukamu kalau kau masih bermimpi Tuan Jung! Hah... cepat mandi!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata lain yang tengah mengawasi interaksi mereka. Tatapannya terkesan penuh luka. Dan ketika melihat Jaejoong mulai beranjak dari duduknya, pemilik sepasang mata itu memilih segera berlalu dari persembunyiannya.

.

.

.

 _ **'Begitu menyakitkan mencintai dalam diam',**_

"Kau bisa lebih cepat Yunnie-ya?" tegur Jaejoong, dia dan Ho Jun sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya, bahkan saat ini dia sedang mencuci piring kotor bekas mereka, tapi Yunho. Pria itu terlihat santai mengunyah sarapan paginya.

"Hmm... Ck! Kalian yang mulai sarapan lebih dulu, makanya kalian selesai lebih dulu. Kalau aku..."

"Kau memang pemalas." potong Ho Jun datar. Matanya menatap malas sahabat karibnya itu.

"Ck! Terus saja bela dia." sahut Yunho sewot, matanya melirik Jaejoong yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Cepatlah! Kalau kau tak bisa cepat, lebih baik aku berangkat sendiri!"

"Yaaakk! Kim Jaejoong!" seru Yunho bingung saat melihat Jaejoong mulai meninggalkan dapur dan beranjak ke ruang tamu. Meraih tas kerjanya yang tergeletak diatas sofa.

"Ck! Kekanakan sekali." Ho Jun berdecak sebal sebelum melangkah mengikut Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Kembali rasa sesak itu menggempur dada Ho Jun, saat matanya kembali menangkap kemesraan dan keakraban Yunho dan Jaejoong. Lengan Yunho melingkar indah dipinggang Jaejoong meski gadis itu terlihat menolak keras. Namun tetap saja, dimata Ho Jun interaksi keduanya terlihat begitu manis.

.

.

.

 _ **'Bagaimana caranya agar aku layak mendampingimu?**_ '

"Sudah sampai Nona muda! Apa nanti perlu dijemput?" tawar Yunho sebelum Jaejoong membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Tidak usah! Aku ada acara nanti. Kalian berhati-hatilah dijalan, jangan ngebut!" ujar Jaejoong memberitahu sekaligus memperingatkan keduanya. Dan layaknya seorang anak, dua pria itu terlihat mengangguk kompak.

"Ho Jun-ah... jaga dia!" tegas Jaejoong sebelum keluar dari mobil Yunho. Langkahnya segera dihela menuju sebuah bangunan bergaya minimalis yang sudah setahun ini menjadi miliknya. Usahanya dibidang perencanaan pernikahan berkembang cukup pesat. Alhasil, bangunan yang dulunya hanya mampu disewanya kini sudah menjadi milik sahnya.

"Ho Jun-ah!" Ho Jun mengalihkan tatapannya. Spontan dia memundurkan tubuhnya hingga menempel ke pintu begitu menoleh dan mendapati jarak Yunho yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"W-wae?" Ho Jun tergagap menanggapi panggilan Yunho.

"Jaejoongie sangat cantik aniya?" Ho Jun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, kali ini mengikuti arah pandang Yunho yang tengah mengamati Jaejoong.

"Nde."

"Aku ingin menikahinya."

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

.

 _ **'Waktu begitu cepat berlalu, tapi aku tak mampu menepikan dan menghilangkanmu dari pikir dan hatiku**_ '

Minggu yang cerah, seperti biasa Jaejoong mulai disibukkan dengan aktifitas memasak. Tinggal bersama dua pria sekaligus ternyata cukup merepotkan. Pasalnya, keduanya menyerahkan segala urusan rumahtangga padanya. Tak ada niat sedikitpun dari keduanya untuk meringankan pekerjaan itu kecuali kalau Jaejoong sudah berteriak marah.

Hari ini, Jaejoong tampak lain dari biasanya. Senyumnya terpatri indah dibibir mungilnya. Sesekali mata bulatnya melirik ke jari manisnya yang terlingkari sebuah cincin bermata putih bening. Cincin pemberian seseorang yang spesial yang semalam baru saja melamarnya.

Hah...

Bila mengingat kejadian semalam, pipi Jaejoong langsung terasa panas dan dapat dipastikan akan langsung bersemu merah jambu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Grep**_

 _ **.**_

"Kau mengejutkanku Yunnie-ya!" seru Jaejoong tertahan saat dua lengan besar melingkari pinggangnya. Dapat dirasakan dagu namja itu menyentuh tepat diatas kepalanya.

"Tidak baik melamun pagi-pagi Nona. Hah... Aku rasa kalau kuah sup itu sedikit, pasti sudah gosong sekarang."

"Ish!" desis Jaejoong kesal, meski begitu dia tetap melakukan kegiatan memasaknya yang tinggal mematikan kompornya saja.

"Wauw... cincin ini sangat pas di jarimu chagi." Yunho meraih tangan kiri Jaejoong, menautkan dengan tangan kirinya. Sepasang mata musangnya mengamati cincin emas bermata satu itu dengan tatapan penuh kebahagiaan.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ada sosok lain yang terpuruk disudut lain rumah itu.

Ho Jun, tadinya dia berniat bergabung dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. Tapi hal itu urung dilakukan ketika sebelum mencapai ujung bawah anak tangga, matanya sudah menangkap kemesraan dua sahabatnya. Berdiri sangat dekat dan terlihat bukan lagi hanya sekedar sahabat.

Dadanya terasa begitu sesak menyaksikan semua itu dan kalau saja tak ingat kalau dia seorang pria, bisa saja dia menangis tersedu saat ini. Tapi...

Ho Jun merosot hingga terduduk dilantai, kemudian tangan kanannya memukul kecil dadanya. Demi mengurangi sesak yang terus mendera dan menghimpitnya. Sakit!

.

.

.

 _ **'Ternyata khayalan tak seindah kenyataan.**_ '

Waktu bergulir cepat, tak terasa, kedekatan yang terjalin antara Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah berjalan hampir dua bulan. Kedekatan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat tentunya.

Mereka pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah. Pernikahan sederhana yang inginnya hanya dihadiri teman dekat mereka dan para suster perawat yang menjaga mereka sejak mereka masih batita.

Dan disinilah saat ini mereka berada, di ruang keluarga berhadapan dengan Son Ho Jun. Ya, mereka memutuskan untuk memberitahu Ho Jun terlebih dahulu sebelum memberitahu ke yang lain.

"Kami akan menikah minggu depan Ho Jun-ah." ujar Yunho memulai pembicaraan, raut terkejut sangat terlihat diwajah Ho Jun. Tak menyangka tentu saja, bukankah terlalu cepat keputusan ini?

"Yunho benar! Beberapa waktu lalu kami bertunangan, maaf tak memberitahumu sebelumnya Ho Jun-ah." sahut Jaejoong menimpali. Kemudian Jaejoong mengangkat tangan kirinya, bermaksud menunjukkan cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya. Tak lama kemudian Yunho juga mengangkat tangan kirinya, menunjukkan cincin yang mirip milik Jaejoong, yang juga terpasang dijari manisnya.

Ho Jun terlihat menarik nafasnya dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan kasar hingga terdengar seperti sebuah dengusan. Raut wajahnya menampakkan sebuah kebingungan. Ini terlalu cepat untuknya, membuat dadanya semakin sesak, seolah oksigen disekitarnya semakin menipis.

"Aah... Se-selamat. Hmm... aku rasa aku harus pergi. Ada yang harus ku kerjakan diluar. Hmm..."

Ho Jun terlihat seperti orang bingung, suaranya terdengar bergetar dan gerakannya sedikit tak terkontrol. Ketika dia ingin meraih kunci mobil yang tergeletak diatas meja, tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol vas bunga, membuat vas itu jatuh dan pecah seketika.

"Ho Jun-ah!" Yunho berdiri dari duduknya spontan.

"A-aku tak apa. Ma-maaf... aku pergi sebentar!" seru Ho Jun tergagap, pria itu memilih segera berlalu dari tempatnya. Dia butuh udara segar saat ini.

"Dia kenapa?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling beradu pandang. Jaejoong kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, menjawab pertanyaan Yunho yang sebenarnya juga ingin ditanyakannya. Ho Jun terlihat sangat aneh, reaksi sahabatnya itu tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Tapi...

"Wae?" tanya Yunho ketika kembali melihat Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniya." Jaejoong mengulas senyum manis.

.

.

.

 _ **'Bahagiamu adalah kesedihan bagiku.'**_

Persiapan kilat dilakukan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Pernikahan mereka rencananya akan dilakukan dikebun belakang rumah mereka.

Tak sulit bagi Jaejoong mengubah kebun belakang rumah mereka menjadi tempat berlangsungnya pemberkatan mereka. Jaejoong terlatih untuk itu, menjadikan sesuatu yang biasa menjadi sangat indah. Kini kebun itu sudah tampak cantik, beberapa kursi sudah tertata disana, bunga-bunga berwarna putih terangkai di hampir setiap penjuru lokasi. Sangat sederhana tapi juga indah.

Hari ini, mereka akan menikah. Mempersatukan cinta yang tanpa mereka sadari sudah tumbuh sejak mereka masih berusia dini. Kebersamaan sedari kecil membuat sedikit demi sedikit cinta itu terpupuk.

Ya... mereka bertiga dibesarkan bersama didalam sebuah panti asuhan. Entahlah siapa orangtua mereka, mereka sudah tak lagi peduli. Bagi mereka semua penghuni panti adalah keluarga mereka.

Yunho berdiri diambang pintu, menyambut tamu yang adalah teman mereka dan beberapa suster dari panti. Senyum cerah menghiasi bibir hatinya. Sungguh, hari ini hari yang sangat membahagiakan untuknya. Sebentar lagi, hanya dalam hitungan jam, Jaejoong akan menjadi istrinya dan dia berjanji, kehangatan keluarga akan selalu dia berikan untuk keluarga kecilnya kelak.

Sementara itu, disudut lain tak jauh dari tempat Yunho berdiri, Ho Jun berdiri di balik tembok yang langsung berhadapan dengan tangga. Raut wajahnya tampak keruh dan kebingungan, sesekali tubuhnya berbalik, menatap Yunho yang terlihat bahagia menyambut tamu. Kemudian kembali menghadap kedepan.

Huft...

Kalau bisa, ingin sekali rasanya dia mencegah acara ini agar tidak terjadi. Tapi... Haruskah dia bersikap sekejam itu? Mereka berhak bahagia setelah rentetan kejadian dimasa kecil mereka, lalu... bukankah seharusnya dia bisa bersikap egois dengan memaksakan kehendaknya. Tapi... apa dia akan bahagia bila...

"Ho Jun-ah!" seru Jaejoong senang, Sedikit berlari dia menuruni tangga hingga tepat berada dihadapan Ho Jun. Senyumnya terkembang lebar membalas senyum lembut Ho Jun. Tak lama kemudian dia mengangkat tangan kirinya, kembali memamerkan cincin dari Yunho yang melingkari jari manisnya.

"Kau ini." Ho Jun tersenyum miring. Bukan bermaksud mengejek.

"Kau harus bahagia!" pesan Ho Jun, ingin rasanya mengusak sayang kepala sahabat sejak kecilnya itu, tapi dia sadar hal itu tak boleh dilakukan. Hiasan dikepala Jaejoong sudah rapi dan indah, dia tak mungkin merusaknya. Wanita itu terlihat begitu cantik, senyum bahagia terus tersemat dibibir mungilnya.

"Tentu saja, aku akan bahagia." sesaat setelah mengatakan hal itu, Jaejoong berlari kecil menuju Yunho, pria tinggi itu menyambut bahagia kedatangan calon istrinya kemudian melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang ramping wanita cantik itu.

.

.

.

 _ **'Melihat dia disana, menyesakkan dada**_ '

Yunho dan Jaejoong berdiri diujung karpet merah. Jauh diujung karpet yang lain seorang pastur berdiri disana, bersiap untuk menikahkan pasangan muda itu. Sedangkan para tamu duduk dengan tenang dikedua sisi karpet merah.

Mereka saling melempar pandang sebelum akhirnya melangkah pelan, melewati karpet merah dan deretan kursi tamu. Melangkah pelan menuju kebahagiaan baru, kebahagiaan sebuah keluarga yang tak mereka dapatkan dulu.

Sementara itu disudut lain, Ho Jun berdiri kaku menatap rentetan kejadian bersatunya hati kedua sahabatnya. Tatapannya penuh luka, sungguh... ternyata sesakit ini melihat orang yang dicintainya menjadi milik orang lain.

Dan ketika matanya menangkap tautan bibir kedua sahabatnya, Ho Jun memilih berlalu dari tempat itu. Dia butuh menenangkan dirinya, butuh sendiri untuk sedikit menepikan luka hatinya dan mungkin setelah ini, dia akan menjauh.

.

.

.

 _ **'Seperti diasingkan**_ '

Beberapa jam kemudian, Ho Jun masih setia berdiri dibalkon. Menatap lalu lalang mobil tamu yang mulai meninggalkan acara sakral sahabatnya. Dari atas dia juga dapat melihat beberapa suster dari panti asuhan yang dulu sempat merawatnya semasa dia kecil.

Tak berapa lama, pintu disampingnya terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Yunho, pria itu mendekatinya. Kemudian menjajari dia

"Kenapa disini?" tanya Yunho pelan.

"Aniya... hanya butuh udara segar." sahut Ho Jun salah tingkah.

"Ayo turun!" Yunho meraih pergelangan tangan Ho Jun, bermaksud membawa sahabatnya itu ikut dengannya.

"Tidak, aku disini saja." tolak Ho Jun.

"Jaejoong tak mau meninggalkan altar kalau kau tak datang dan berfoto bersama kami."

"Hah..." Ho Jun tak dapat menghindar, dia pasrah diseret Yunho meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tak berselang lama mereka sudah sampai di depan Jaejoong. Ho Jun dapat melihat Jaejoong masih duduk disana, di sebuah kursi yang mungkin tadi disiapkan Yunho untuk wanita itu.

Saat melihat kedatangan Ho Jun, Jaejoong langsung berdiri, kemudian melambaikan tangannya. Senyumnya tersungging bahagia dibibir mungilnya. Ho Jun membalas senyum itu dengan senyum kaku, sedikit enggan mengikuti langkah Yunho yang masih setia menyeretnya.

"Kemana saja kau, aku lama menunggumu." Ho Jun hanya tersenyum menanggapi omelan Jaejoong.

"Kajja! Saat ini adalah saat yang membahagiakan buat kami, sebagai sahabat, kau harus ikut jadi bagian kebahagiaan kami."

Jaejoong melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke lengan Yunho, lalu melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke lengan Ho Jun, senyum tipis terpatri di bibir mereka masing-masing ebelum sebuah kilatan blizt mengabadikan moment itu.

.

.

.

 _ **'Kau semakin jauh dan aku semakin tak mampu meraihmu."**_

Ho Jun melajukan mobilnya pelan, kaca dibagian kemudi dibukanya sedikit. Membiarkan angin malam menerpa wajahnya. Menghantarkan hawa dingin yang semakin membuat beku hatinya.

Sepanjang hari yang dilaluinya tadi, semua terasa begitu menyiksanya. Menggores semakin dalam luka hatinya. Tapi... Dia harus tetap terlihat baik-baik saja dan ikut tersenyum bahagia, meski hatinya hancur berkeping nyaris tak tersisa.

Bayangan Yunho yang mengamit lengan Jaejoong, lalu mereka melangkah bersama melewati karpet merah, kemudian ketika sudah berada tepat dihadapan pastur, janji itu. Janji yang mereka ucapkan, janji yang merupakan sebuah bukti bersatunya dua hati. Tapi...

Semua terasa begitu menyesakkan dan menghimpit semakin keras dada Ho Jun, membuat bulir airmata menetes pelan dari ujung matanya.

Dia tak menyangka ... Sungguh tak menyangka. Ternyata akan sesakit ini mencintai tanpa dicintai. Padahal dia selalu berusaha menekankan dalam hati bahwa cinta tak harus memiliki.

Lalu, bukankah kata orang cinta itu indah? Dimana letak keindahannya kalau selama ini dia terluka dalam kediaman.

 _ **'Cinta itu kejujuran, jadi saat kau berani mencintai, beranilah untuk mengungkapkannya'**_

Kalau saja bisa, Ho Jun juga ingin mengungkapkan segala rasa cinta yang dipendam dan dirasakannya selama ini untuk 'dia'. Tapi...Segalanya terhalang oleh adat istiadat dan norma yang berlaku ditengah masyarakat.

Dia yakin, seandainya pun dia menyatakan perasaan, sudah dapat dipastikan orang yang cintainya akan menolaknya. Dan ketakutan terbesar dalam hatinya adalah 'dia' yang dicintainya justru memandang jijik dirinya pada akhirnya. Tidak! Dia belum siap bila hal itu terjadi. Dan lagi dia tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Ckiiiiiiiiittttt...

Ho Jun menghentikan kasar mobilnya, tepat dibibir sebuah pantai. Hari semakin gelap ketika dia sampai ditempat itu. Suasana sudah sangat sepi, pantai itu seolah menjadi tempat yang tak berpenghuni.

Ho Jun keluar dari mobil, langkahnya diayun gontai lebih dekat pada bibir pantai. Setelahnya, dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas pasir. Duduk bersimpuh lemah disana, tak peduli pada gulungan ombak yang mulai mendekatinya dan dapat dipastikan akan menghantam tubuhnya. Dia pasrah...

Kalau saja, kalau saja sakit dan luka hatinya dapat luruh seiring dengan luruhnya air laut yang baru saja menghantam tubuhnya. Tentulah saat ini dia merasakan hatinya ringan tapi...

Ketika kilatan kejadian itu kembali dalam ingatannya, dadanya kembali sesak.

"Kenapa mencintaimu sesakit ini?" tanya Ho Jun entah pada siapa, tangan kanannya memukul pelan dadanya, berharap dengan begitu sesak yang menderanya akan berkurang. Tapi sungguh, hal ini tak mudah.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Bulir airmata mulai membasahi pipi Ho Jun, dihadapannya saat ini, dia seolah melihat sosok Jaejoong. Matanya bulatnya yang biasanya bersinar indah, kini tampak redup, menatap Ho Jun dengan raut kekecewaan. Ho Jun ingin meraih wajah ayu itu, tapi bayangan itu kemudian menghilang. Berganti dengan bayangan Yunho, yang menampilkan raut yang sama dengan Jaejoong, menatapnya datar dan penuh kekecewaan.

"Waeyo? Waeyo? Apa aku salah bila mencintaimu?"

Entah pertanyaan itu Ho Jun tujukan untuk siapa. Yang pasti, sejak tadi pertanyaan itu terus menghantuinya, mendesak didadanya dan sangat ingin dia teriakkan. Berpikir bahwa hal itu akan melegakan hatinya. Namun apa? Kenyataannya, dadanya semakin sakit. Kilasan kejadian sepanjang hari ini berputar bagai kaset rusak diotaknya. Silih berganti, bergantian dengan kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya.

Saat dia bercanda ditangga dengan Jaejoong, namun dia yang merasa terganggu saat itu justru berteriak marah pada wanita itu. Bukannya tersinggung atau apa, Jaejoong justru tertawa sembari menutup bibirnya lalu berlari mencari perlindungan pada Yunho. Bersembunyi dibalik tubuh besar Yunho ketika dia akan membalas wanita itu.

Seharusnya, ya... Seharusnya dia sadar bahwa saat itu benih cinta mungkin sudah tumbuh diantara keduanya. Dan seharusnya dia tak membiarkan perasaannya tumbuh liar seperti saat ini.

Namun, bukankah cinta datang tanpa sebuah undangan! Tanpa sadar, semua tumbuh seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dan kebersamaan. Dan ketika dia menyadari semua itu, segalanya terasa terlambat. Hatinya sudah terlalu jauh berharap. Mengharapkan dia yang dicintai meliriknya dan membalas rasa cintanya.

Byuuuuurrrr...

Kembali air laut menghempas tubuh Ho Jun, membuat tubuh itu semakin basah. Rasa dingin menusuk diacuhkan begitu saja.

Ho Jun menarik sesuatu dari saku dalam jasnya. Selembar foto kini dipegangnya, foto yang tadi sebelum datang ke tempat ini sempat imintanya dari tukang cetak foto yang siang tadi mengabadikan moment kebersamaannya bersama dua sahabatnya.

Lama dia memandang foto itu, terlihat ragu. Namun sejurus kemudian, foto itu sudah terbelah jadi dua. Robek tepat dibagian gambar Jaejoong. Tak berapa lama, Ho Jun kembali menyatukan potongan foto itu, kini yang terlihat hanya foto dia dan Yunho.

"Yunho-ya... seharusnya... seharusnya kita bahagia, hanya kita!

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

 _ **Ide cerita ini mengalir begitu saja di otak saya, ketika saya melihat mv please don't. Awalnya gak tahu siapa yang disukai In Guk. Sempat berpikir kalau Dasom yang disukainya dan diakhir baru ngeh kalo Jae Hyun lah yang disukainya.**_

 _ **Semoga kalian menyukai cerita pendek ini. ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **15 Agustus 2015**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joonggie ^_^**_


End file.
